The present invention relates to a joint receiving connector for receiving a joint of a wire harness, and a method for manufacturing the same.
FIGS. 12, 13 and 14 show such a joint receiving connector.
In FIG. 12, an electric junction box 101 is constructed to have an upper case 102 and a lower case 103 made of synthetic resin. There are formed in the upper case 102, a plurality of housings 106 each of which is adapted to be connected with a terminal connector 105 of a wire harness 104. Moreover, there are formed a plurality of slits 107 in the lower case 103.
Into the slits 107, there are inserted longitudinal bus bars 108 having electrical conductivity for receiving the joint, and a plurality of tabs 109 continuously formed on the longitudinal bus bars 108 are adapted to project into the housings 106 via a plurality of through holes 110. The upper case 102 and the lower case 103 are so designed as to be integrated with each other by way of engagement between locked portions 111 formed on the upper case 102 and locking hooks 112 formed on the lower case 103, so that a plurality of the longitudinal bus bars 108 can be clamped between these upper case 102 and the lower case 103.
In FIGS. 13 and 14, both an upper surface 121a and a lower surface 121b of a connector housing 121 are designed as joining faces. There are formed housing lock projections 122 in forward areas of the upper joining face 121a. There are also formed housing lock grooves 123 on the lower joining face 121b corresponding thereto.
The connector housing 121 has a plurality of terminal cavities 125 which are partitioned by respective cavity walls 124. In the respective terminal cavities 125, a plurality of crimp terminals 126 are respectively contained in a state engaged with fitting holes 121c. 
Each of the crimp terminals 126 is constructed to have a wire crimping portion 126a to which an electric wire W is crimped, a locked portion (not shown) to be locked to the connector housing 121, a tab portion 126c adapted to project from the upper joining face 121a, and a tab contact 126d to which the tab portion 126c inserted from the lower joining face 121b is brought into contact.
A coupling part 128 couples two laterally adjacent crimp terminals 126 to each other. A cut-out 129 is formed in each of the cavity walls 124 so that the coupling part 128 is adapted to couple the adjacent crimp terminals 126 to each other astride the cut-out 129.
On the basis of the above described structure, operation of mounting the terminals to the connector housing 121, and coupling operation between the connector housings 121 will be described.
The crimp terminals 126 are inserted into a plurality of the terminal cavities 125 of the connector housing 121 from back faces thereof. When the crimp terminals 126 have been respectively inserted up to mounting positions, the locked portions (not shown) of the crimp terminals 126 are engaged with the connector housing 121. Then, by conducting treatments such as crimping the electric wires W to the wire crimping portions 126a of the crimp terminals 126 and so on, the electric wires W and the crimp terminals 126 are connected with each other.
Subsequently, by moving the connector housings 121 in such a direction that the joining faces 121a and 121b of the two connector housings 121 may come close to each other, positional alignment of the housing lock projections 122 and the housing lock grooves 123 is performed. After then, by further moving the connector housings 121 in the direction in which the joining faces 121a and 121b of both the connector housings 121 may come close to each other, the joining faces 121a and 121b are joined to each other, so that the housing lock and the coupling operation are completed.
On this occasion, along with the movement of both the connector housings 121 to the coupled position, the tab portions 126c of the crimp terminals 126 in the lower connector housing 121 are introduced into the upper connector housing 121 through the fitting holes 121c, to be brought into contact with the tab contacts 126d of the respective crimp terminals 126 in the upper connector housing 121. It is to be noted that in case where the upper and lower crimp terminals 126 are not intended to be electrically connected, folding work for folding the tab portions 126c should be conducted in advance.
As described above, by laminatedly coupling the connector housings 121, a joint connector assembly 130 is constructed. This joint connector assembly 130 is constructed in such a manner that the vertically adjacent crimp terminals 126 and the laterally adjacent crimp terminals 126 can be electrically interconnected, according to requirement.
In the above electrical junction box 101, the arrangement of the connectors is previously fixed, and therefore, upon receiving a joint of a wire harness, arrangement adaptation has to be performed in the wire harness side to match with the requirement predetermined in the junction box side. Consequently, productivity of the wire harness cannot be enhanced.
In addition, the joint connector assembly 130 cannot be provided with such a function as complying with the arranging requirements of the wire harness side.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an economical joint receiving connector having a function capable of complying with the arranging requirements of the wire harness side, and a method for manufacturing the same.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the invention, there is provided A connector assembly for receiving a plurality of mating connectors each provided with a wire harness, comprising:
a plurality of subassemblies, each provided with a first internal space and a second internal space which are defined by an internal partition wall, and conductive tabs piercing the partition wall so as to project into both of the first internal space and the second internal space, the subassemblies being stacked one on another;
a plurality of connectors, each of which is inserted into the first internal space of an associated one of the subassemblies;
a plurality of terminals, provided in each of the connectors to be electrically connected to the conductive tabs; and
at least one electric wire, a first end of which is connected to one of the terminals which is provided in one of the connectors, and a second end of which is connected to another one of the terminals which is provided in another one of the connectors,
wherein each of the mating connector is inserted into the second internal space of an associated one of the subassemblies, to be electrically connected to the conductive tabs.
Preferably, the connectors connected by the electric wire is so selected as to match with a wire arranging requirement of the wire harness.
In such a configuration, it is capable of complying with the arranging requirements of the wire harness, so as to contribute to enhancement of the productivity of the wire harness. Moreover, alteration of the arrangement can be easily made, irrespective of conditions such as vehicle grade, shipment destination or the like, so that needless circuits can be decreased, and that the cost can be cut down.
Preferably, the terminals includes a chained terminal which electrically connects adjacent ones of the terminals.
Here, it is preferable that a position at which the chained terminal is provided is so selected as to match with an wire arranging requirement of the wire harness.
In such a configuration, variation of arrangement of the terminals in compliance with the arranging requirements of the wire harness can be increased. It is also advantageous that needless circuits can be decreased.
Preferably, each of the subassemblies is provided with an engaging member which engages with a stacked one of the subassemblies.
In such a configuration, the stacking operation of the subassemblies can be facilitated.
According to the invention, there is also provided a method of manufacturing a connector assembly, comprising steps of:
providing a plurality of subassemblies, each provided with a first internal space and a second internal space which are defined by an internal partition wall, and a conductive tab piercing the partition wall so as to project into both of the first internal space and the second internal space;
stacking the subassemblies one on another;
providing a plurality of connectors, each of which is provided with a plurality of terminals;
connecting a first end of an electric wire to one of the terminals which is provided in one of the connectors;
connecting a second end of the electric wire to another one of the terminals which is provided in another one of the connectors;
inserting each of the connectors into the first internal space of an associated one of the subassemblies, so that the terminals are electrically connected with the conductive tabs;
providing mating connector each provided with a wire harness; and
inserting each of the mating connector into the second internal space of an associated one of the subassemblies, to be electrically connected to the conductive tabs.
Preferably, the step of providing the connectors includes steps of: providing an insulating body; fixing the terminals on the insulating body; and dividing the insulating body to form the connectors.
In such a configuration, working efficiency in the connector forming process will be enhanced, and that the manufacturing of the joint receiving connector can be facilitated.
Preferably, the connectors connected by the electric wire is so selected as to match with an wire arranging requirement of the wire harness.
Preferably, the step of providing the connectors includes step of providing a chained terminal which electrically connects adjacent ones of the terminals.
Here, it is preferable that a position at which the chained terminal is provided is so selected as to match with an wire arranging requirement of the wire harness.